kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Alexandre Pato
| dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Pato Branco | countryofbirth = Brazil | currentclub = AC Milan | clubnumber = 7 | position = Sulmues | youthyears = 2000–2006 | youthclubs = Internacional | years = 2006–2007 2007– | clubs = Internacional AC Milan | caps(goals) = 10 (6) 56 (26) | nationalyears = 2008– | nationalteam = Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (1) | pcupdate = May 18, 2008 | ntupdate = June 6, 2008}} Alexandre Rodrigues da Silva lindi më 21 Mars, 1989, në Pato Branco, Paraná), më mirë i njohur si Alexandre Pato, është futbollist brazilian që luan për klubin Italian AC Milan. Jeta e hershme Alexandre filloi të luajë futsal në moshën 4 vjecare. Aftësitë e tij shumë shpejt u bënë të njohura në pjesën jugore të Brazilit në Paraná. Pasi që ishte lavdëruar nga shumë menaxherë të tij, tinexheri shkoi në Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, të luajë për Internacional. Në vitin 2001, në moshën 11 vjecare, ai shkoi atje dhe filloi të ndajë një shtëpi me 83 tinexherë të tjerë, shumë si ai, donin që një ditë të bëheshin lojtarë të rregullt të Internacional Në vitin 2000, kur Alexandre ishte 10 vjec, një inçizim x-ray nga një eshtër e thyer zbuoi se ai kishte tumor në krah. Mjekët zbuluan se tumori do të bëhej kancer nëse nuk largohet brenda 2 muajve. Familja e Patos nuk kishte mundësi që të mbuloj shpenzimet e operacionit për largimin e tumorit, por mjeku Paulo Roberto Mussi i cili ishte mik i familjes, e operoi falas. Ky moment ishte shumë i rëndësishëm për Alexandre sepse ai ishte drejt rrugës së krijimit të karieirës së tij me Internacional. Ai mori llagapin (nofkën) "Pato" sipas qytetit ku kishte lindur. Kariera me Klubet Internacional Pato shënoi golin e dytë në FIFA Club World Cup 2006 më 13 Dhjetor në gjysëm finale kundër Al-Ahly Cairo, duke i ndihmuar klubit të tij të fitoj 2-1 dhe duke siguruar vend në finale. Me këtë gol, Pato mori rekordin e Pelés si lojtar më i ri që ka shënuar në që kompeticion oficial të organizuar nga FIFA (17 vjet e 102 ditë kundrejtë Pelés 17 vjet e 239 ditë në FIFA World Cup 1958 kundër Uellsit. Ai u zëvendësua në finale të kompeteticionit, para se bashk-lojtari i tij Adriano Gabiru shënoi golin fitues duke i siguruar Internacional titullin. Pato ka qenë i kërkuar nga klube të mëdhenjë siç janë Benfica, Juventus, Inter, Chelsea, Arsenal. A.C. Milan Kampionët europian AC Milan zyrtarisht konfirmuan blerjen e Patos më 2 Gusht 2007. Ai më herët kishte thëne se Ronaldo dhe Kaká janë idhujt e tij. AC Milan i pagoi Internacional € 22 milion. Sipas rregullores italiane të futbollit për lojtarët ë rinj prej shteteve jo anëtare të BE, Pato nuk kishte të drejtë të luajë për Milanin deri më 3 Janar 2008, kur merkatoja italiane dhe regjistrimi u rihap. Sidoqoftë, AC Milan ishte i lejuar që ta shfrytëzojë Pato në ndeshjet miqësore dhe stërvitje prej 3 Shtator 2007, një ditë pas ditlindjes së tij. Pato debutimin jo kompetitiv e bëri më 7 Shtator 2007 kundrejtë Dynamo Kiev ndeshje kjo e cila përfundoi 2-2 ku Pato shënoi me kokë. Më 4 Janar 2008, transferimi i Pato në Milan u bë zyrtar. Pato golin e parë në Serie A e shënoi në debutimin e tij kundër S.S.C. Napoli në fitoren 5-2 më 13 Janar 2008. Dy gola në një ndeshjë me Milanin për her të parë i shëoni në fitoren 2-0 kundrejt Genoa C.F.C në San Siro më 27 Janar 2008. Jeta personale Pato ishte i fejuar me aktoren braziliane Sthefany Brito që nga viti 2007. Ata u ndanë në janar 2009 sepse thonin se nuk mund të mbanin një lidhje nga largësia. Megjithatë, në mbrëmjen e 7 korrikut 2009, Pato u martua me Sthefany Brito në një ceremoni në Capocabana Palace. category:futbollistë brazilianë category:futbollistë në AC Milan category:futbollist në Internacional category:futbollistë në kombëtaren braziliane category:lindje 1989 Statistikat e karrierës Club Updated on April 20, 2009. 1Kompeticionet kontinentale përfshijne Copa Libertadores, Recopa Sudamericana, UEFA Champions League dhe UEFA Cup 2Tourtamentat tjere perfshijne FIFA Club World Cup dhe Campeonato Gaúcho Nderet e karrierës Me Internacionalin *Fitues **FIFA Club World Cup: 2006 **Recopa Sudamericana: 2007 **Brazilian U-20 Championship: 2006 Me Kombetaren e Brazilit *Fitues **2007 South American U-20 Championship **2006 Sendai Cup **2008 Beijing Olympics Men's football bronze medal Individuale **2006 Kampionati Brazilian U-20 Gol-geter **2006 Kampionati Brazilian U-20 MVP(lojtari me i vlefshëm) **2006 Sendai Cup Gol-geter **2006 Sendai Cup Mvp(lojtari me i vlefshëm) Linqe tjera *Official Site *Profile at FootballDatabase.com *Video with his goals and skills in Internacional and Brazil Sub 20 *Alexandre Pato (AC Milan) Profile in Portuguese *Bio of Alexandre Pato *Alexandre Pato Fan Page ar:أليكساندر باتو bg:Алешандре Пато cs:Alexandre Pato da:Alexandre Pato de:Alexandre Pato en:Alexandre Pato es:Alexandre Pato fa:الکساندر پاتو fi:Alexandre Pato fr:Alexandre Rodrigues da Silva he:פאטו hr:Alexandre Pato hu:Alexandre Pato id:Alexandre Pato it:Alexandre Pato ja:アレシャンドレ・ロドリゲス・ダ・シウヴァ ka:ალექსანდრე პატო ko:알렉산드레 파투 mk:Алешандре Пато ms:Alexandre Pato nl:Pato no:Alexandre Pato pl:Alexandre Pato pt:Alexandre Rodrigues da Silva ro:Alexandre Pato ru:Алешандре Пату sk:Alexandre Pato sr:Алехандре Пато sv:Alexandre Pato tr:Alexandre Pato vec:Alexandre Pato vi:Alexandre Pato zh:阿歷山大·柏圖